


Miraculously Two (The Two Princes x Miraculous Ladybug Fic)

by Ruberry



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Miraculous Ladybug AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruberry/pseuds/Ruberry
Summary: THIS TAKES PLACE IN NEW YORK!HEROES.Ladybug Miraculous = Amir aka Mister BeetleBlack Cat Miraculous = Rupert aka KittnoirFox Miraculous = Cecily aka Lady RougeTurtle Miraculous = Percy Junior aka Shell ShockBee Miraculous = Joan aka Bee CaballeroSnake Miraculous = Noah Blanc aka Viperion (oc)Mouse Miraculous = Ansel Black aka Raton (oc)Master fu = ??MORE HEROES MAY COME IN THE FUTUREVILLAINSMoth Miraculous = ??Peacock Miraculous = ??
Relationships: Amir & Rupert (Two Princes Podcast), Amir/Rupert (Two Princes Podcast), Cecily/Joan (Two Princes Podcast)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

The Two Princes x Miraculous Ladybug Fic

**T** **HIS TAKES PLACE IN NEW YORK!**

**HEROES.**

Ladybug Miraculous =  **Amir aka Mister Beetle**

Black Cat Miraculous =  **Rupert aka Catnoir**

Fox Miraculous =  **Cecily aka Lady Rouge**

Turtle Miraculous =  **Percy Junior aka Shell Shock**

Bee Miraculous  **=** **Joan aka Bee Caballero**

Snake Miraculous **=** **Noah Blanc aka Viperion (oc)**

Mouse Miraculous =  **Ansel Black aka Raton (oc)**

**Chapter 1**

_ “What Being a Hero is All About” _

_**Rupert’s POV** _

“Kittynoir, watch out!” Misterbeetle calls out to me as I dodge the akumatized villain’s attack. My feet landed on the roof of the building, standing up quickly in a fighting stance. The villain turns over to me, then back to Misterbeetle. We have him trapped. Purrfect.

I’ve been a hero for about two months, and let me tell you, it’s A LOT of work. I’m really bad at explaining things, so I’ll do this as best as I can. Miraculouses are these jewels that give us powers and turn us into heroes. We have our Kwamis, these little- bug- mice- things that fly around and operate our powers. Once we use our superpowers (mine is a cataclysm which gives me the ability to destroy anything I touch- but I can only use it once, and Misterbeetle’s superpower is his lucky charm which gives him an object to defeat the akumatized villain) we only have five minutes before we transform back. After that, we have to give our Kwamis food so they can get their strength back. Unfortunately for me, my Kwami has a thing for cheese. Gross.

The villain we have to defeat is Despairmoth. They have the moth miraculous. We have no clue who this villain is. Not even a hint. They never show their face, but they akumatize people and turn them into villains. The way they do this is by negative emotions that person feels (anger, sadness, disappointment, etc). The only way Misterbeetle and I can defeat this villain is by breaking the object where the akuma is and de-evilizing it. Misterbeetle is the only one who can do this with his magical yo-yo, capturing the moth (or butterfly or something, I honestly have no clue what it is but it’s a flying bug thing that looks like a butterfly mixed with a moth) and releasing it. If he doesn’t do this and the akuma flies free, it’ll duplicate and disaster will happen.

So, why does Despairmoth want our miraculouses? Well, with the ladybug miraculous and the black cat miraculous, if you merge them together, you get one wish. But with this one wish… there will be an awful price. We don’t know what wish they want, but we know if they get our miraculouses, we’ll be in great danger.

Unfortunately, we have to keep our identities a secret. Misterbeetle is super strict about this. Who knows? He could be someone at my Highschool...

Misterbeetle has the ladybug miraculous which brings good luck and everything. The ladybug miraculous are earrings he wears. I have the black cat miraculous which brings bad luck. And my ring is the black cat miraculous.

Anyway, balancing highschool, homework, and hero work is super exhausting- but… I’ve grown attached to being a superhero. It’s amazing and I get to work with my partner, Misterbeetle…

We’re currently fighting an akumatized villain called Stormy Weather. No clue what happened to her, but she’s… she’s pretty dangerous with her lightning and everything. 

“Give up, Stormy Weather! We have you trapped,” Misterbeetle says, swinging his yo-yo intimidatingly (he’s literally so gorgeous).

Stormy Weather turned over to Misterbeetle. “I think you forgot, Misterbeetle, that I can control the wind,” She says, before flying up and out of her little situation, flying away from us. 

I start to run after her, but I feel a tug on my tail. I turn around and see Misterbeetle holding my tail so that I’d stay still. I stop, standing still and raising a brow.

“We need to form a plan,” Misterbeetle informs me, walking over to me and crossing his arms. 

“A plan~” I purr out, thinking to myself. “Yeah, I have nothing,” I look up at him since he’s Mr. Tall Legs, searching for an idea.

Misterbeetle thinks for a little bit, before looking up at me again. “We need to trap her and get her akuma but in a building so that she doesn’t fly away again…”

My ears perk up and a grin comes on my face. “Brilliant…”

> **~After they defeat the Akumatized Villain because I’m lazy~**

“Pound it!” We both say as we fist bump.

“Hey, Misterbeetle? So- uh, I have nothing planned this weekend… I was wondering if you’d want to go out….?” I ask, taking a step closer to him. He looks down at me. Gosh, those gorgeous, piercing dark eyes.

“Even if I did, we couldn’t. Our identities have to remain a secret, do you understand me, Kittynoir?” Misterbeetle responds with such a serious voice. “If either of us finds out our identities, we’d be putting everyone we know in danger. We’re heroes. We’re partners. We can’t go on natural hangouts and- we can’t date.”

I’m falling for Misterbeetle, and- it’s so frustrating because I don’t even know his identity. I can’t hangout with him like he’s my friend… 

“...Are you at least…. interested?” I asked, my ears folding in a little bit. I look up at him, searching his eyes for an answer. He hesitates, but answers.

“Of course I’m interested. You’re loveable, okay? But we can’t be together. We have to keep New York, along with our loved ones, safe. That’s my number one priority,” And that’s one of the reasons I love you.

We eventually separate ways and I detransform in an alleyway. Plagg comes out (my Kwami) asking for food, as always, and I give him a Camembert like usual. Then I look at my phone- 8:05 AM. Shoot. I’m going to be late for school.

I hide Plagg in my bag and put my phone in my bag as well, quickly running to class as fast as possible. I hate living in the city because there are so many people. And the more people there are, the more disasters there will be. But… I get to see Misterbeetle, so that’s definitely a plus.

I walk into class and plop a seat next to my best friend, Cecily. She’s… kind of my only best friend right now. Not that I mind. I don’t really have time for friends anymore, sadly. My teacher glances over at me, but looks back at the board and continues teaching.

Seconds after I sit down, Amir comes into class. Cecily gives me a little look, “You two were practically made for each other. Both coming to class late.”

I roll my eyes, “Yeah, right,” I huff out. There’s no way I’d ever, EVER consider dating Amir! Or even talking to him! “He hangs out with homophobes, Cecily. And he’s super popular, everyone loves him- especially the girls… he’s probably like… a jerk! Even if he’s practically gorgeous, I don’t date homophobic jerks. Because… I’m gay.” I whisper back, glaring at her.

Cecily giggles, “We all know you’re gay, Rupey. You’ve never even spoken to Amir and yet you already assume he’s a homophobic jerk because of the people he hangs out with? That doesn’t give you a good image, Rupey.”

“Okay!? But he wouldn’t not be homophobic if he hung out with those guys!” I cup my cheek in my palm, resting it there as I stare at the teacher. “And, besides… those guys like to pick on me a lot.”

“Wonder if he doesn’t know they’re homophobic?” Cecily whispers to me.

“Everyone knows they’re homophobic!”

“And… has Amir ever picked on you?” Cecily raised a brow.

“...No…” I murmured out, looking back at her slightly. “But, still, he probably just thinks he’s too good to even consider making fun of me. There’s no point in talking to him!”

“Amir is new to this school, Rupey. You should give him a chance.”

“No.”

“Your loss. He’s giving me major bisexual vibes, and as your best bisexual friend, you know my gaydar never fails me,” Cecily replies. “You’ve never even had a boyfriend."

“And I don’t want one now. I don’t want to date anyone.”

“Except your crush on Misterbeetle,” Cecily giggles. She knows I have a crush on Misterbeetle, but she doesn’t know I actually know Misterbeetle because she doesn’t know I’m Kittynoir. If she did know that, she wouldn’t be making fun of me right now. Actually, scratch that, yeah, she would…

“Yeah? So? What’s so wrong about having a crush on a superhero?” I ask, turning to her and leaning on my chair slightly. “It’s like having a crush on a celebrity.”

“A celebrity who fights bad guys and risks their lives for the good of humanity? Hmm,” I hum, smirking a little bit.

Cecily gives me a little nudge with her shoulder and I giggle a little bit.

The teacher turns to us, “Cecily! Rupert! Lunch Detention. No talking!” 

**To be continued…**

AUTHOR NOTE:

_ Amir’s POV will be the next chapter!! _

  
  



	2. The "Lucky" Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to hear Amir's side of the story....
> 
> THIS TAKES PLACE IN NEW YORK!
> 
> HEROES.
> 
> Ladybug Miraculous = Amir aka Mister Beetle  
> Black Cat Miraculous = Rupert aka Kittnoir  
> Fox Miraculous = Cecily aka Lady Rouge  
> Turtle Miraculous = Percy Junior aka Shell Shock  
> Bee Miraculous = Joan aka Bee Caballero  
> Snake Miraculous = Noah Blanc aka Viperion (oc)  
> Mouse Miraculous = Ansel Black aka Raton (oc)  
> Master fu = ??  
> MORE HEROES MAY COME IN THE FUTURE
> 
> VILLAINS
> 
> Moth Miraculous = ??  
> Peacock Miraculous = ??

Chapter 2

“The ‘Lucky’ Side”

**Amir’s POV**

Ever since I became a hero, my life has changed drastically. When I didn’t have a miraculous, I was homeschooled. My mother raised me to be strong, but never showed me how to be loving. And I know she was tough on me because she loves me. She decided to let me go to public school- not that I wanted to go in the first place, I’m awful at interacting with people- but she figured it would be good for me to get some friends. The first people I was introduced to became my ‘group’ that I ‘hangout’ with, but in general, I don’t really know any of their names. I’m too busy with hero work to even care.

Being a hero isn’t a bad thing. In fact, I love my job and keeping people safe. It’s one of the ways I express myself. However, I’ve grown some sort of obsession with catching Despairmoth. Tikki, my kwami, says it’s unhealthy for me because I’m barely taking care of myself, getting little sleep, not eating as much. And I can completely agree. But I can’t rest well without knowing such an evil person with a great power is out there. 

Luckily, I don’t face all of this alone. I have a partner named Kittynoir. Unfortunately, because it’s important to keep the people closest to us safe, we cannot share our identities. The downside of having a partner is the feeling of wanting to protect them too. I know Kittynoir is fully capable of protecting himself- I think- but I can’t help but worry for him. He means a lot to me, and over the two months of getting to know him, I’ve grown attached. And I hate to admit it. But it’s a weakness.

Kittynoir has a staff that extends very long distances. It’s almost as if it’s acting as a sword of some sort. Speaking of swords, I also take fencing classes and can fight with a sword as well. As for Kittynoir’s superpower- he can destroy anything he touches, but he can only use this power once.

As for me, I have a magical yo-yo that isn’t like a normal yo-yo. It can act as a shield if you spin it around and around. I can swing across great lengths as if I were spiderman and go places faster. Not to mention, both Kittynoir and I have super strength, agility, and speed, as well as near invulnerability. I also have a lucky charm (that’s my superpower) that gives me a random object to use to help me defeat the villain. And after I defeat the villain, I throw the lucky charm up and the lucky charm restores all the damage that was caused by the villain.

As for the suits… I’m pretty sure Kittynoir’s suit is made out of some type of leather. He has cat ears that he can control and hear great distances out of, long nails like a cat, and a tail he can also control. His suit is all black, however, the outline of the suit is green. You’d think because he wields the miraculous of the black cat he’d have green eyes, but he has blue eyes. I don’t quite understand why. Even if his eyes aren’t green, at least his suit has green in it… Also, he has night vision, as well. Which is very useful.

For me… I don’t have a very special design. Just a ladybug costume- but the suit around my hands and arms are all black and continue to be black up to my elbow, then it starts to a red design with black spots. I have a black outline around my stomach and hips, but nothing too complicated.

I’m currently in class right now. The weirdest thing about being in public school, now, is definitely the people. This guy- I think his name is Rupert? Seems to dislike me a lot. But I can’t figure out why. I haven’t really done anything that could make him dislike me. 

The bell rings and I get out of my seat, my eyes glued on Rupert. He’s definitely adorable with his cute freckles and blue eyes. And he definitely doesn’t seem like the type to judge a person without even knowing them. But for some reason, it appears that he doesn’t like me. Even though he barely knows me. Maybe I’m jumping the gun a bit.

I watch Rupert walk out, and I let out a little sigh. Well, having friends when you’re a superhero would definitely be a pain in my ass, so it’s better like this, anyway.

I walk out after everyone, looking down at my school work. This should be a piece of cake for me, considering the fact my mother had harsh teaching for me. I thought balancing school work along with my hero work would be hard, but it’s easier than expected, and I can thank my mother for that. 

Unfortunately for me, though, the teacher said something about an english project and for this project, there are going to be partners. It would be easy for me to request to work alone… only if she wasn’t picking the partners, but she is. 

I then hear a voice call out to me. “Amir!” And I recognize it almost immediately. Percy Junior. He has a very distinct voice. He’s one of the people I ‘hangout’ with in my ‘group.’

I turn around and look down at him, raising a brow. “I was going to ask you if you could do my homework for me. I percy-vere too much with my own work… I know what you’re going to say, I’m perfect for getting everything done- but, if you’d please do me just this one little favor-”

I interrupt him. “No. Percy, you’re going to have to find someone else to trick to do your homework.” I say in a strict voice.

“Fine, fine… but don’t come to me if you have any issues.” 

So, I walk back to my house. The school is quite close to where I live which is convenient. I walk into my house and go upstairs to my room, sitting on my bed. Tikki then comes out of my bag.

“Wow! That Percy person was something else. I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone like him,” Tikki giggled as she flew over to grab a cookie.

“No kidding,” I responded, opening up my text book. “Let’s just hope my partner for the english project tomorrow isn’t like Percy.”

**Eventually the next day comes and-**

“Rupert and Amir will be partners,” The teacher calls out, and I see Rupert in front of me completely freeze up.

Well, this is kind of a cliche plot twist… I kind of saw it coming.

**To be continued…**

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

_ Hey guys- so, writing in Amir’s POV is kind of difficult for me, so you’ll definitely see more of Rupert’s POV and sometimes third person POV, but I wanted to write Amir’s POV before we really get into the story. I hope you enjoyed (and I’m sorry if it was short- this is just more of an explanation chapter) _


End file.
